My kind of heaven
by gillyandersons
Summary: Caskett AU oneshot. Kate and Rick are married with two children.


Kate walked in to find her family at the dinner table.

"Mummmyyyyy" Roy dribbled and clapped his hands in excitment at the sight of his mother

"Just in time" Castle smiled, kissing her on the cheek before hanging her coat up

"Hey baby" she smiled at her son who was sat in his highchair, a green plastic spoon in one hand playing with his spaghetti

"So, how was your day" Castle smiled as he sat back down at the table

"Same old, wasn't the same without you" Kate half-smiled

"Well, i'll be back tomorrow. Roy is better so he can go to daycare" Castle smiled

Kate's face lit up, she missed her husband whenever he was never at work - everyone did.

"Awwwww, my little baby" Kate cooed, her finger lightly tracing her son's rosy cheek

Castle couldn't take his eye's off his wife all night. She was so beautiful. He was so proud to be her husband, after all the years of messing around. After dinner Kate picked her son out of his highchair, his hands and face were orange and covered in spaghetti sauce. Kate cooed crazy things in a baby voice into her son's ear as she walked towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her so Roy couldn't run off while she ran him a bath.

"Do you want the rubber ducky or Mr Octopus?" she asked, holding up the two toys

"Ducky" Roy smiled and pointed at the bright yellow rubber duck

Kate put her hand in the bath to check it's temperature..._just right..._before she took off Roy's grey top which was now covered in tomato sauce and spaghetti

"Do you need to go peepee?" she asked, last time she gave him a bath and forgot to make him go the toilet before he pooed in the bath and pee'd all over Castle

"Noooooo" Roy smiled, his chin shiny in his own slobber

"Sure?" Kate smiled at her son

"Mmmmmm" Roy replied, he loved bathtime

Kate picked her chubby son up and placed him in the bath. All his rolls made her smile. She could hear Castle in the other room with baby Johanna, she had only been back from maternity leave for a month but leaving her two beautiful childern broke her heart. Roy splashing water in her face shocked her out of her train of thought.

"Cheeky" she smiled, flicking the water back at her chubby son who was laughing

After Roy had had his bath Kate wrapped him a blue Thomas the Tank Engine towel and carried him into his bedroom where his pyjama's were layed out neatly on his bed.

"Arms up" she smiled

Roy put his chubby arms up for Kate to put his pyjama top on. She put him in a night time nappy, put his matching pyjama pants on. As he climbed into bed Castle walked into his bedroom, holding a book of childrens stories in his hand. He sat on the floor next to Kate, kissing her on the cheek as he sat down.

"The three little pigs-" Castle started before Roy interrupted him

"-What about monsters!" The little boy cried "Badge"

Kate reached for her badge out of her back pocket and traced it under his bed, around his window, his closet, toybox and finally his bedroom door.

"There we go" she smiled "The monsters won't come tonight"

Castle finished reading Roy the three little pigs and their son fell asleep. Castle stood up, holding out a hand to help his wife up. He put his arm around Kate's waist and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder as they left his bedroom, leaving his nightlight on.

"7:30" Kate looked down at her watch knowing Johanna would be up any second for her feed

"I'll do it, you have a break" Castle smiled

"No, you were with them all day" Kate smiled back before the deathening screams of Johanna's hungry cries echoed through the house

Kate went into their bedroom to get their daughter while Castle prepared her bottle. Kate sat on the brown leather couch, her baby daughter in one arm, her bottle in the other. Johanna's massive blue eye's looked at Kate, her huge eye lashes fluttering as her eyes tried to stay open. Feeding Johanna was theraputic, her eye's would always mesmerise Kate. She'd sometimes fall asleep feeding her daughter. After she had finished her bottle and she had winded her she carried her sleeping daughter in her arms. The baby smell made her melt, as did her little snores, she got that from Rick. After she had layed her daughter in her crib in their bedroom she headed to the bathroom to run herself a bath but when she got there Castle had already run her a bubble bath, complete with candles, a bottle of red wine and one of his novels for her to read. She smiled at her husbands sweet gesture.

"Rick?" she called, not too loud to wake their sleeping chidren but loud enough for him to hear

"Yeah honey?" he called back

"How about you join me in the bath" She replied in a seductive tone

Like a horny teenager Castle ran to the bathroom, already half naked.

"Someone's keen" Kate winked getting into the bubble bath

"Damn right I am. My hot wife all naked and soapy" He winked as he hopped in the bath, sitting behind Kate

She lay back, her bare back resting on his bare chest, her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much" Castle said bfore placing a soft, loving kiss on Kate's forehead as their fingers interlocked

"I love you too" Kate smiled

Rick's fingers ran up and down Kate's arm in a soft loving way before moving to her back. He loved her back, it was so beautiful. His fingers ran accross it as he lay soft kisses on her neck and shoulders, his eye's closed breathing in her beautiful scent. He was so madly in love with her, he had been since she arrested him all those years ago. His safe word was still 'apples' even to this day.


End file.
